


Papyrus Got the Bigger Sad

by Dumbassv2



Series: Undertale + AUS [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Like straight off the main thing is angst, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Past Torture, Torture, be safe if you have any!! ♡♡♡, hurt the skele, the torture starts off in the first fic so beware - tws have been said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: A re-make of one of my fics called "Papyrus Got The Big Sad"Not sure how things will turn out, really, just expect a  l o t  of angst.





	Papyrus Got the Bigger Sad

Just another day for Papyrus. Just another day of life, a normal, no- perfectly normal day. Wait, wouldn't that make it an abnormal day?? If it's perfectly normal, it wouldn't be normal, it would be perfect. No, no, a perfect day is nothing like a normal day. Though, what makes a day normal? How can a day be perfectly normal, anyway?

Something perfectly normal would be abnormal because it is "perfect" in one way, though in this case, does that apply? If the day becomes abnormal because of said perfectness, would it not be perfectly normal anymore? Or would it be both normal and abnormal? If so, would it be normal the same amount as it is abnormal? What makes it have the same normality if it is now classified as abnormal?

If the day were just abnormal because of the perfectly normal presence, it would not be normal. Therefore taking away the only reason it was abnormal, making it normal. If it were still to be "perfectly normal", it would be both abnormal at the same time, making it abnormal, but then it won't be normal, and it's not abnormal anymore, making it normal, but then it's perfectly normal again, and...

Maybe "perfectly normal" doesn't exist. Yeah, let's go with that. 

Anyways,

Papyrus was having another normal day of his life. What do normal days consist of for Papyrus, though? Well, he goes through everyday activities like making spaghetti breakfast for his brother, washing the dishes, going on a walk in a forest, befriending talking plants, waking his lazy brother up so he can keep an eye out for the human that won't ever come, sparring with a fish lady, and getting betrayed by his befriended talking plant.

Wait, that's a spoiler.

Anyways, Papyrus was already done with most of these activities by now. He made his way through the forest, looking up at the "sky". The "sky" isn't much of a sky, though. It's so blank and boring. Is this what the surface's sky is like? That would be sad. Isn't their sky some super colour changing thing in the distance? What _is_ the sky like, anyways?

Nevermind, it's pointless to think of that. It's not like <strike>I'd</strike> Papyrus would see the surface one day anyway. He'd never be free. Although, if he'd never be free, then being "free" isn't really an option, huh? Hoping to be free is useless, so it's better if no one tries at all. To be free. People still need to try!! Just not to be free.

Am I making sense here? 

Papyrus doesn't want to be a pessimist. He just wasn't as hopeful as other optimists! Right????

"Papyrus!" Papyrus was startled by the sudden noise. His shoulders relaxed when he saw who was behind him.

.

"Gee, you look like you've seen a ghost! What's wrong, buddy?" Papyrus' smile grew a bit wider, "OH, DON'T WORRY, FLOWEY! I JUST DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE! HOW ARE YOU, ANYWAYS?" Flowey looked off for a second, I wonder why. He then went back to his 'usual' self, "Oh, I'm doing great, buddy! Say, there is something I've _really_ been wanting to do with you today."

"OH? DID YOU WANT TO PLAY A GAME WITH ME?" Flowey nodded in response, "Yup! You'll get the hang of it when we start playing." Papyrus gave his nod of approval. Flowey can start this mystery game now.

Vines shot up from the ground and held Papyrus up. "OH, THIS IS... NEAT. THOUGH YOUR GRIP ON ME IS SORT OF R-ROUGH? CAN YOU TONE IT DOWN A BIT, PLEASE?" Flowey tilted his head, "What? Don't you get it yet? That's sort of the point of the game, Silly!" He said, as the vines were spreading to Papyrus' arms. 

At this point, Papyrus figured out that Flowey wouldn't just stop if he asked him nicely. He struggled to get out of Flowey's grip, almost succeeding. More vines trapped him in as response. "Hm, I guess two vines aren't enough to handle you, huh? Boy, you sure are strong!"

"Just not strong enough."

_snap_

Wait- wait why can't I feel my arm? Why's it so numb? Why does it hurt so much what did Flowey-

And then it clicked. Or, as I should say, cracked. Not only was one of his arms _broken in half,_ but his other one was cracked. It hurt. The pain was unbearable and- and his laugh. Flowey's laugh was just haunting. "Oh my God! This was the best idea of my life! That stupid look on your face!! This is priceless!" Papyrus looked back at the flower he once thought was his friend.

""B-BUT... WHY...?"

This doesn't make any sense! This never happened before and Flowey has always just been friendly and caring- I- I don't... I don't get it. "Pfff, why?? God, I wish I had a mirror so you could see yourself! This is so fun, Papyrus! The look of betrayal in your eye sockets... You're really fun to mess with. More fun than the others, actually." Flowey paused, "Wow, was I just monologuing? That's the word, right? Gee, you really are the best toy there is down here, huh?"

By now, the vines had moved from Papyrus' arms to his ribs. "Now for the REAL fun, Papyrus!" The flower laughed as the vines squeezed harder and harder on his ribs.

"FLOWEY- STOP! STOP IT- THIS- THIS HURTS- NO NO NO NONO NO NONONO-"

_crack_

_crack_

_snap_

_cr a c k_

_s n a p _

_c r **a c k**_

_ **s n a p** _

_ **c r a c k** _

Papyrus screamed. Filled with agony, the scream lasted for quite some time. His scream even startled Flowey a bit, it was that loud. Tears(?) flowed down from his face. "Geez, what a crybaby." Flowey let Papyrus go, making Papyrus fall onto the ground, almost cracking one of his last un-harmed ribs. "Wow, that sure was fun, wasn't it?"

...

...

...

The only answer he'd get was the endless sobbing from the poor skeleton. "Well, I'll be heading out now. With a scream like that, someone's sure to find you. Have fun, Papyrus!" He'd say as he popped back into the ground, only to watch from a distance. Someone was calling out to Papyrus. Someone found him, right? Papyrus couldn't help but feel his eyes close.  


**Author's Note:**

> I added some art into the mix! I'm planning on adding stuff like that into the next chapter but I'm not sure if I should. Let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more of that! <3


End file.
